


Please No

by OriWrites



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Necrophilia, Rape, graphic depictions of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriWrites/pseuds/OriWrites
Summary: Dead dove do not eat. dont like dont read.heed the tags and warnings.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas, Cronus Ampora/Mituna Captor
Kudos: 5





	Please No

“Cronus this type of touching is highly inappropriate! I demand that you unhand me at once.”

A dark chuckle sounds in his ear and large hands grasp his waist more firmly. “Nah don’t think I will. Can you expect anythin less of me? Walkin’ around in those tight ass leggins to show off that ass of yours Kanny. Bendin over like a filthy whore in front of everyone and shakin that ass.”

Fear pulses through Kankri’s chest and he struggles against the rope holding his wrists bound behind his back. “Cronus unhand me! This is unacceptable behav-” A harsh slap across his face shuts him up and then his head is yanked back by his hair. Cronus forcing him to meet his gaze.

“Now listen here Kanny, this is how this is gonna work. You’re gonna be a good boy and take everything I give you, and you wont fucking breath a word of this to anyone or I’ll make it the last thing you ever fucking do.” The accent has dropped so Kankri knows hes deadly serious. Fear clogs his throat, preventing him from saying anything else. All he can manage is a fear filled nod. Cronus grins dangerously, “Great! Glad we have an understandin doll.”

With that being taken care of, he begins undressing him. With a knife. Leaving pale red trails in his wake, stark against Kankri’s grey skin. Once all of his clothes are gone he feels Cronus’ hands trailing over his body. The feeling make bile rise in his throat, heart hammering in his chest and wondering how far he’ll get if he makes a break for it now. 

The hands leave him and he decides now is his chance. He shoves away from Cronus and makes a break for it, running as fast as he can through the heavy tree line and ending up deeper into the woods. It doesn't matter all that matters is getting away from Cronus. 

He hears Cronus curse behind him and then pounding footsteps running after him. “Get back here gog dammit!”

He, of course, doesn’t go back and instead keeps running. Which turns out to be a mistake as a knife embeds itself into his back and he goes down easily with a cry of pain. Burning fire spreads through his back and he shifts once before everything abruptly goes limp. Fear rips through him once again and he sobs as he’s listed from the ground by his hair. “C-cronus please… Have mercy…”

Said troll laughs, “Mercy? Why should I? I see what you fuckin do to my ‘Tuna. Besides, you can't even walk now, and who’s fault is that? Thats right Kanny, yours. Now, be a good boy for once in your fuckin life.”

Using his free hand he grasps one of Kankri’s legs and throws it over his shoulder casually, spreading him open for Cronus’ gaze. He rubs his fingers over his bright red nook and chuckles when he starts getting wet. “Aw and here I was startin to think you didn't want it Kanny. But look at you, gettin’ all wet for me.” 

A strangled sob escapes Kankri as he starts crying, candy red streaming down his cheeks in rivers. “C-cronus please… Im sorry.”

“Please what doll? Please more? Can do.” Before Kankri can say anything else Cronus shoves a finger into his nook, with not nearly enough lubricant. It burns and he cries out jerking as much as his broken body can. He thrashes his head against the tree he’s pinned again sobbing as Cronus starts finger fucking him. “Stop stop stop Cronus please stop!”

Cronus pauses and hope blossoms in Kankri’s chest before he blinks blearily to look at Cronus. Who is clearly only pretending to think about it. “Hmmm, nah I don’t think I will.” And shoves a second finger into his nook, fucking him open roughly and laughing when Kankri only gets wetter from the stimulation. “You say stop but you’re getting so wet Kanny.”

Another sob leaves Kankri and he thrashes about some more. It’s really just his head moving, despite how badly he wants everything else to please please move. Of course his broken body doesn't respond and he’s left to Cronus’ mercy. 

Another finger pushes into his unwilling body, at least he’s getting wet enough to act as lubricant so it doesn't burn as bad.

The fingers leave him just as soon as they came and confusion pulls at him before he realizes whats happening and sobs. “No no no Cronus no! Don't please don't!”

Cronus back hands him, “Shut the fuck up, unless you’re moaning I don't wanna fucking hear it.”

Fear keeps him quiet as Cronus forces his bulge into his nook. Pain sears through him, the stretch burns horribly. A quiet sob comes from his despite his best attempt to reign it in. Cronus laughs softly as he groans, “Fuck you’re so tight...feel so hot around my bulge.”

Kankri whimpers in response, feeling the pleasure starting from having a bulge in him. Its a little overwhelming if he’s being honest. Not to mention how huge Cronus is. 

Slowly he begins working himself in and out of the candy red nook. Each thrust pulls with the feeling of not enough lube and he looks down to see that he’s torn Kankri’s nook edges a bit. “Heh, whoops. You’re bleedin a bit.”

Kankri sobs again before moaning at the next thrust and promptly looking horrified. “I-I didn't mean-”

Cronus snarls and thrusts  _ hard _ . “Do you ever shut up?”

Kankri nearly screams as pain flares brightly in his core. Cronus’ bulge entering his seedflap harshly. Wisely, Kankri keeps his mouth shut for once and tries to stay quiet, praying that it’d all be over soon. Or that he’d wake up and find this all to be a horrible horrible nightmare. He’d prefer the nightmare honestly.

He’s dragged out of his head to hands on his throat, cutting off his air. “If you aren’t going to be responsive I’ll just off you now, I was gonna wait but fuck it.”

Panic courses through him and he whimpers slightly, as much as he can through crushed airways. He chokes and tries to speak but all that comes out is a gasp. Spots begin to dance in his vision and more tears roll down his cheeks. He doesn't want to die. He has apologies to make, speeches to give. Too late now, is the last thought he has before he passes out. Darkness taking over his vision and mind. 

Cronus groans as he finishes, shooting his load into Kankri’s cooling nook. He drops his now lifeless body to the ground and looks around for a place to hide it. He can't just leave it he-yes he can. Kankri was a mutant, no ones gonna care if they find a mutant dead. Nodding he gets dressed and goes off to find his matesprite. 


End file.
